The present invention relates to measuring devices in general, and more particularly, is directed to a gauge suitable to measure the common dimensions of bolts and nuts such as diameter, length, nut size and wrench size.
Prior workers in the field have developed various measuring and gauging devices for nuts and bolts to enable workmen and others to easily determine the sizes and dimensions of materials. Gauges and templates have been designed to measure such parameters as length, screw diameter and the like. All of the prior art devices of which I am familiar have the common shortcoming of being limited in application in that only one or two separate measurements could be made with a single instrument. This meant that a plurality of gauges would have had to be employed in order to measure or gauge the dimensions of nuts and bolts such as screw length, wrench size, screw diameter and nut size.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,333, a sizing gauge is shown which employs toroidal recesses for sizing purposes and with circular grooves for measuring water pipes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,145 shows a template which is usable as a screw gauge. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 104,867 shows a gauge having a plurality of various sized recesses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,325 shows a template having the capability of measuring the diameter and thread of a bolt. However, none of these devices teaches or suggests a single, multi-purpose gauge which is suitable to measure or gauge many different characteristics in simple, compact arrangement.